I Knew I Loved You
by Dusty's Chocobo
Summary: Three years have passed since Sora defeated Organization XIII he has just graduated highschool, and now strange things start to happen. It all starts off with a dream and a headache. If you don't like MxM pairings don't read. If you want more please R
1. The dreams and the headache

Hello everyone, this is my first fic so please be kind.Yes, I know, it's a songfic(yes, I am obsessed withSavageGarden) Sora has just graduated highschool, and on his birthday he has a nightmare before waking up to meet Riku to get ready for apartment hunting.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herewithin or anything other than the copies of the video game which I played WAY too many times. I also do not own the song which the story is titled from.

The Dreams and the Headache:

Walking up to the strange white pod the boy stopped, studying it sadly. Raking a hand through his spiky blonde hair he suppressed a sigh. A solitary tear leaked from his cerulean blue eye and slid down his left cheek after he began to remember the entire summer. All of the laughter, the days filled with fun and being carefree, the one argument he got in with Hayner, the struggle tournament. _I still can't believe I took first place_ the boy thought fighting back the sadness as he looked on at the strange white pod.

Another tear slid down his cheek as the pod began to open resembling a strange looking flower. Looking inside he saw the other boy his own age, as short as him, skinny, and slightly girlish looking in a too small looking red jumpsuit and bright yellow sneakers. He studied the boy for a moment memorizing everything, from the calm expression on his face to the spiky unkempt chocolate brown mop on top of his head.

"Sora, you're really lucky, because I guess my summer vacation is over." the boy said looking sadly at the sleeping boy just floating in the pod.

_Goodbye, _he thought as he faded away like mist in the early morning being quickly burned off by the rising sun.

6:45Am.

-Beep beep beeeeep beep beee-

-SLAM!-

His hand reached out from underneath the comforter to smash and ruin yet another alarm clock. He rolled over to try to go back to sleep, but then he felt it, a single tear sliding down his left cheek _Not that dream again, so many times lately._ he thought scrubbing at his cheek with a slender tanned hand.

Getting up slowly, stretching as the comforter slid from his slender form and scratching himself the boy looked around with a heavy sigh.

"Sora, breakfast is almost ready, go and take a shower and come down stairs." his mom called as the boy winced in pain grabbing his head.

_Gah, another headache... the third time this week, and always after that dream..._ Sora thought to himself as he raked a hand through his messy chocolate colored hair his eyes still closed against the daylight. Wandering to the bathroom blindly as his eyes were closed against the offending sunlight he felt for the bathroom sink turning the first handle that his hand brushed across to turn on the water to scrub the sleep from his eyes.

Letting out a girlish shriek as he splashed a handful of ice cold water on his face his sapphire eyes shot wide open. "Ahhhh! C-c-c-c-cold..." he screamed as he turned the other handle to let in some hot water to warm it up for a couple of minutes. After washing the sleep from his eyes, and brushing his teeth Sora stopped and studied his body in the mirror for a moment.

Smooth tanned skin, slender arms and legs, flat girlish stomach. Over the last three years he had gotten taller, but not much else, he still had some of the baby fat on his face making him look so much younger. _I still look as skinny as most girls..._ he thought studying himself a moment longer his sapphire eyes trying to stay open from the pain of the headache he had. Sighing he walked over to the shower let his boxers fall to the floor, and stepped in turning on the water not realizing again that it was the cold water.

Immediately his skin was covered in goosebumps as the icy water hit him and caused him to start shivering for a moment. _This is just not going to be my day... and it's even my eighteenth birthday... _Sora thought with a sigh reaching out to the hot water knob to find it was broken. Letting a small sigh of frustration he proceeded to wash himself anyway trying to enjoy the scent of his favorite body shampoo and shampoo and conditioner, vanilla-strawberry.

Inhaling deeply trying to at least enjoy the freezing shower somewhat, _cold water isn't THAT bad..._ Sora thought as he finished washing and rinsing himself. As he was about to get out of the shower his foot met with the wet floor beside the shower causing him to promptly slip and fall on his butt. With an annoyed groan he pushed himself up to his feet and reached for his towel to dry off.

As he finished he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked slightly stiffly to his room to get dressed. He walked over to his dresser to pull out a pair of white silk boxers, and a pair of soft white socks. Letting the towel fall from his waist he pulled on the boxers and tugged on his socks and walked to his walk-in closet to pick an outfit out for the day.

Looking through everything with a sigh. The closet was lined with his red, black, blue, and white jumpsuits that he usually wore. Searching through everything with a sigh he settled on the early birthday gifts Riku and Kairi had given to him last night. A skin tight sky blue sleeveless shirt from Riku, and a pair of baggy white corduroys from Kairi. Pulling them off of their respective hangers in his closet he walked over to his bed setting down the pants and tugged the shirt on _wow, this is much tighter than it looks..._ Sora thought as his head came through the top of the shirt. Pulling on the white pants he examined himself in his bedroom mirror. _I look like a smurf in too big pants... _he thought with a tiny giggle wincing again because of his headache. The shirt fit too well, and perfectly set off his eyes, but the pants were HUGE. _There's no way I am going to ever be able to wear THESE with out a belt,_ Sora thought and began to hunt for the belt he had just gotten from the jewelry store with some of his leftover munny from all his adventures.

"MOM! Where's my new belt!" Sora called out looking through his closet.

"I put it in your dresser honey, in the top drawer, now hurry up and finish getting dressed, and come down and eat before your breakfast gets cold his mom's voice called from downstairs.

Scanning the top drawer of his dresser, Sora found the belt he was looking for, after digging around through socks, boxers, and other things in the drawer. _My new belt_ he thought with a grin as he held it up untangling the heavy links of solid silver. He had picked it out because the buckle looked like the crown on his favorite necklace which he had lost a few days ago after the chain had broke, _I still don't know how to tell mom about that, she'll kill me..._ he thought tugging the belt through the belt loops on his new pants and securing the front he looked at himself in the mirror sighing for a moment.

The belt fit his slender waist perfectly and the baggy pants looked good with the shirt. _Other than I look like a smurf's closet spilled all over me... _Sora thought to himself as he put on a pair of black suede Nike shoes and started down stairs. Putting his trademark goofy smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen and hugged his mother good morning.

"I hope you like it, I made your favorite." his mom chirped away happily. Smiling at her son she motioned to the table which had a plate in front of a chair piled high with star shaped pancakes piled with peaches and strawberries.

"Awww mom, you didn't have to go through all of that trouble just for me." Sora chirped back with a thankful grin as he lowered himself into his seat only to let out an alarmed squeak as he stood up quickly.

Turning to see what the hard object he sat on was he didn't notice his mother's smile. Sitting on the chair was a small white box like the ones from the jewelry store that sold him his new and favorite silver belt. Sticking out from inside the box was an expensive looking velvet ribbon with his name in gold letters on it. Eyeing his mom superstitiously he picked up the box.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me..." Sora said only to be cut off by his mother's soft voice.

"Oh, honey, that's not from me, that's from that new blonde girl that moved here when you came back, you know, the one with the purple eyes, what's her name again?" Sora's mom mused to herself.

"Namine!" Sora burst out excitedly examining the box closer for a moment.

"Ah yes, that's right dear, she dropped that off this morning before you woke up, said it was for your birthday, and to remember to meet everyone at the usual spot." his mother said smiling down at her son. "Go ahead, open it dear."

_I wonder what it is, judging from the weight of the box it could be expensive_ Sora thought as he opened the box. As he finished opening it his eyes went wide with shock, all thoughts of his headache vanishing (for now) as he pulled the necklace with it's pendant from the box.

"I thought I lost this a week ago, and was afraid to tell you..." Sora said tears starting to slide down his cheeks as he looked at the heavy silver chain supporting a crown shaped pendant. He looked up at his mom who had a soft smile on her face and stopped crying.

"No honey, you didn't lose it, she came over a few days ago, while I was cleaning your room, and spoke with me a bit asking what she should get you for your birthday. I was holding the necklace with the broken chain and pendant up at the time when she was talking to me. She had realized that this is your favorite, and asked if she could have it to get it cleaned repaired." Sora's mom said looking at her son with a knowing smile as he bounced over and glomped her. "Sort of a birthday gift from the both of us, I gave her half of the money she would need to have that done." she finished as she helped fasten the chain around her son's slender neck.

-Flashback-

"Sora, your father and I got you something special for your sixth birthday." his mom said as they were finishing breakfast with her small son who was eating away contentedly, star shaped pancakes covered in peaches and strawberries.

Looking up after finishing the last bite, the small boy's sapphire eyes lit up shining brightly as a huge goofy smile covered his face as he looked at his mother as she motioned him over to her. "Turn around and close your eyes, and no peeking." his mother said waiting for the small boy to comply.

As he squeezed his eyes shut tightly he felt a strange cold weight settle around his neck and opened his eyes in shock looking down at what was placed on him. It was the necklace he saw in the jewelry store the day before at the mall.

"YAY!" Sora chirped gloming his mom. "Wait a minute, I thought you said I couldn't have that because I might break it..." he said looking up at his mom who only smiled the way a mother could towards her children when giving them a special surprise.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." he said bouncing from one foot to the other excitedly waiting for his mother's patient nod before going over to the phone and answering just like his mom had taught him. "Good morning, Matron residence, this is Sora."

"Hello Sora, is Edea there?" a familiar voice said on the line only to be answered with silence, "Umm your mother?" the voice said again in confusion.

"Oh, ya, just a sec, I'll get her miss Quistis." Sora chirped excitedly handing his mother the phone.

"Hello, this is Edea," his mother said after taking the phone. "Oh, I understand. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." Edea said as she hung up the phone the smile gone from her lips to be replaced with a worried expression.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" the child said his sapphire eyes widening in shock as his mother hugged him close. "Mom, you're hugging me too tight, can't breathe." Sora said as his mom loosened the hug a little.

"Sora, it's your father, there's been an accident at Garden." Edea said hugging the boy who started to cry closer to her.

-End flashback-

Staring at the pendant a moment Sora couldn't help the single tear that slid down his cheek. Shaking himself though, and whiping the tear away and coming back to himself. Sitting down at the table with a smile he began to eat the wonderful breakfast his mother had prepared for him.

"Mom, this is delicious, you're the best!" Sora said around a mouthful of pancake pausing to take a drink of the orange juice his mother had set beside his plate.

Finishing the last bite of pancake Sora looked up at the clock which read 9:45Am. (not noticing the clock had stopped) "Oh my gods mom! I'm gonna be late!" he squeaked as he leapt up from his spot and turned for the door. "I promised Riku and everyone I'd be there before ten and spend the day with them. I'm also supposed to go apartment hunting with him today!" Sora called grabbing his skateboard and ran out the door.

"Sora, it's only," Edea said as the door closed behind her son "eight thirty in the morning silly."

Wincing as the door crashed closed remembering his headache yet again, Sora threw his skateboard on the ground and skated his way to the docks. When he got there Sora noticed that all of his friend's boats were tied to the docks still. He leapt off his skateboard throwing it into his small rowboat. As he untied the rope he leapt into the boat almost depositing himself and his new outfit in the water as the boat rocked back and forth. Rowing out to Paopu Island Sora was determined to be the first one there for once not realizing how early he was for the day. As he got there he tied his boat to the other dock and leapt out onto the dock.

_I made it before everyone else!_ he thought to himself triumphantly. Grinning to himself he quietly made his way over to his favorite spot on the paopu tree laying on the place where it grew sideways and tucked his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes he realized that the headache was getting steadily worse as he fell asleep waiting for his friends to arrive, and began to dream.

Leaping away from the black cloaked and hooded figure Sora stared at the new member of Organization XIII in shock. In each hand he held a keyblade, oahtkeeper and oblivion he realized in complete shock. Holding his hand out he willed his special keyblade to him, the ultima weapon, which appeared in his hand from a flash of brilliant white light.

Quickly raising his keyblade as the other figure came sweeping at him both blades moving quickly Sora held out his other hand and was shocked. A second ultima weapon appeared in it, _since when can I wield two at once?_ Bringing both keyblades up quickly to fend off his attacker Sora leapt back and began to duel with him. Dancing back and forth both Sora and the organization member met each other stroke for stroke until Sora swung his keyblades with all his strength first knocking oathkeeper from the man's hand, then oblivion.

The man, no boy pulled back his black hood as he stood up and regarded Sora. Cerulean eyes met sapphire and a tear slid down the cerulean eyed boy's cheek. The boy raked a hand through a spiky mop of dirty blonde hair. The two boys regarded each other for what seemed like an eternity as Sora started to cry when he realized what was going on.

"Roxas?" Sora said between sniffles.

"You still make a good other, Sora." Roxas said in response as he nodded to the boy his voice ringing through the air as he started to vanish in a strange dark mist. His words tore at the shocked Sora's heart for a moment.

"Wha-?" Sora asked to the air.

"You're dreaming, and you still make a good other Sora." Roxas' voice rang out through the air as if from nowhere and an invisible hand covered Sora's mouth.

Trying to scream and cry out Sora's eyes opened wide in complete shock as he realized two things:

One: The hand on my mouth in the dream hasn't gone away.

Two: My headache is completely gone!

When the scream in Sora's throat died to nothing the hand moved away and Sora sat bolt upright looking at the face that the hand belonged too. Sapphire eyes met cerulean.

"YOU!" Sora squeaked out.


	2. The Second Surprise

Dusty - Walks into the room - "Umm hello everyone. Well I hope you all liked the first chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger at the end.. Here is the second installment of this little story. I still only kinda know where I am going with this though it's just an idea I got after a massive sugar high. Anyways this is still Sora's point of view. Sora, please do the disclaimer."

Sora - "Thankfully Dusty does not own me, or any other square-enix characters. I shudder to think of what he might make us do if he did."

Dusty - Ties Sora up, tosses him on his couch and walks away with Roxas glomped to his side. "Ahem, and on with the story"

Chapter 2

The Second Surprise

"You" Sora said staring at the bright sapphire eyes in front of him.

Looking the other boy up and down Sora began to blush a bit. His blue eyes were set in a youthful cherublike face similar to his own. His hair was dirty blonde and a mess of soft spikes, _It looks like a porcupine sat on his head... _Sora thought to himself taking in the other boy's hair. He was clothed in almost identical clothing to Sora other than his shirt was forest green, and his pants were a deep shade of gray.

"How? I thought you faded away Roxas." Sora said almost choking out the response after a moment of awkward silence.

"I wanted to see and meet you again." the boy said looking at a confused Sora. "I am really sorry about the dreams, while you were asleep, my memories were somewhat more awake." he stated looking at Sora. _Wow, he's cute... wait a minute I AM STRAIGHT! I like girls, I LIKE Naminae... _Roxas thought a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Oh." Sora chirped smiling at Roxas. "That still doesn't answer the question of 'How' tho... **OH FUCK!**" he shrieked out at the last second a look of horror coming across his face.

"What is it?" Roxas said his jaw dropping wide open as he stared at Sora in shock.

"I have to hide you. Riku will kill you." Sora said his eyes widening to the size of teacups as a horrified expression crept over his face.

"He still hates me?" Roxas asked with a heavy sigh.

"You know it's not that, or at least if you have some of my memories left you do. He'll worry, you are my nobody. He'll think you are trying to become me or something like that." Sora said springing up and grabbing Roxas' hand. "C'mon, I'm gonna hide you with my mom until I can find the right time to explain to Riku that you are not going to hurt me." he said as he began to drag a bewildered Roxas behind him.

"B-b-but..." Roxas stuttered as Sora lead him to the dock.

"Riku and I are supposed to look for a place today. Umm, once I explain it to him you can live with us too that is if you're not going to fade away again." Sora said eyeing Roxas for a moment.

"I don't know that I won't fade, but I'll stay with you as long as I can." Roxas stated simply.

"Good, I just hope I can explain you to Riku before he finds you and decides to hurt you." Sora said as he lead Roxas to the end of the dock.

"You make it sound like Riku will be jealous of me or something." Roxas said flashing a puzzled look to Sora. "Wait a minute, aren't you with Kairi?"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks causing Roxas to collide with him and land on top of him in an awkward position.

"Oof!" groaning Sora glared at Roxas. "Get off!" he said trying to free himself from underneath the slightly heavier boy.

"Sorry," Roxas said as he stood and helped Sora up and dust himself off. "So, you gonna answer my question?" he said looking Sora directly in the eyes.

"Umm..." Sora began and started to blush really badly as he looked at Roxas. "Wait a minute! Aren't you a part of my consciousness? Don't you know that a year ago Kairi and I broke up?" he asked looking at a very confused Roxas. "It was about the same time Naminae became real."

"Sometimes, I go to sleep ya know. Though unlike you, it seems like I am asleep through most of the hours." Roxas looked at the other boy for a moment. "Now, do you want to tell me why you act like Riku will bite my head off for so much as being near you?"

"Since Kairi dumped me, Riku has been overprotective of me. He seems to get jealous or angry at anyone new who pays attention or notices me, friends or otherwise." Sora said starting to move again. "C'mon, my rowboat is over there." he chirped happily grabbing Roxas' arm and leading him down to the end of the dock.

"It's too small, there's nowhere for me to sit." Roxas said looking at the boat.

"Pfft!" Sora practically spat out. "You will just have to hold onto me, now get in." as if to punctuate his last words Sora gave Roxas a small push towards the boat and waited for him to climb in.

When Roxas was sitting down a bit back from the center of the boat Sora climbed into the boat in front of him, but he was still oblivious to the blush that crept across Roxas' face.

"Sora." cerulean eyes turned to regard sky. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sora said running a hand through his cinnamon colored hair before grabbing the oars.

"Mom will keep you safe and maybe entertained until I can come back later today for you." Sora said as they approached the shore.

"But won't your mom freak out on me too?" Roxas asked his eyes going to the size of teacups.

"No, she knows about you and all the friends in other worlds I've made. She knows about all my adventures and everything, I told her when I first came back home. and as I said, you can keep her company until I get back home with a hopefully calmed down Riku." Sora smirked as he rowed up to the dock of the main island. Helping Roxas out of the boat and grabbing his hand again, Sora began leading him at a quick walk towards his home.

Neither boy glanced back or they would have noticed aqua green eyes glaring malevolently at them, or actually Roxas in particular.

When they got to Sora's house, he opened the front door and called out. "Mom, are you still here?"

"In the living room Sora." a woman's gentle voice called out from somewhere in the house.

Leading a hesitant Roxas though the house until they came to a large room where a middle aged woman was sitting quietly reading in a chair. Sora proceeded to explain things to his mother who listened patiently all the while studying Roxas out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well, that is strange son." Edea said as she looked Roxas over one more time still not quite knowing what to make of the new boy. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll hide him from Riku until you can tell him about Roxas, and calm him down. I know how he's been towards anyone new around you this last year or so." she said hugging Sora and smiling at Roxas. "You better hurry though if you still plan to meet him at ten. It's only nine-thirty now."

"Huh? I wondered why I beat everyone to the island this time." Sora said as he turned towards the backdoor. Waving to his mother and Roxas he called over his shoulder, "Don't worry Roxas. I'll be back later today with Riku and everyone else. They'll all love you." he finished as he closed the door behind him.

"So Roxas, would you like to help me set up the house for Sora's surprise party today?" Edea asked looking at the blonde youth. "It's his birthday, though I am sure you already know that, Riku is helping me out with this by keeping him distracted all day."

"Sure ma'am, it sounds like fun." Roxas said shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"And while we clean house, and set things up, I can get to know you a bit. Whenever Sora would talk about his adventures, he would get a far off look when he would talk about you and become quite vague." Edea said leading a bewildered Roxas into the kitchen to start preparing the house for when Sora got back.

Dusty - walks in carrying a sleeping Roxas - "Well, what do you think, please click the little purple button on the bottom of the page and review. I swear it's easier for me to write when I know people like what I read. Umm oh ya, no flames please, but constructive criticism is always accepted." - picks up Sora slinging him over his shoulder, turns off the light and carries both Sora and Roxas out of the room -


	3. My Stupid Mouth

Dusty - scampers in - Hello everyone, I hope you've been enjoying the work so far. Thank you for all the hits on the story. I will probably be going back through the other two chapters and fixing a couple of things here and there.

Riku - Ya, because he's lame and messed up a bunch.

Dusty -glares at Riku- QUIET you.

Riku -steps away from Dusty in fear-

Dusty -ties up Riku and forgets about him.- Sora, please do the disclaimer.

Sora -Dusty does not own Kingdom Hears, Final Fantasy, or the characters or songs within. He also does not own Savage Garden or any of their work.

Roxas - walks in and glomps Dusty- And on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's Pov.

My Stupid Mouth

-Beep beep beep beeee-

WHAM

Well I ruined yet another alarm clock this month. I look up at the clock on the wall. 8:30 am. I can't believe I am waking up at this unholy hour of the day. _Well time to start the day_, I think to myself as I roll over. I reach out a hand as I turn back over and notice that I feel absolutely nothing underneath it, or myself. "AHHH!" I cry out as the floor rushes up to meet me. _When I move out this month I am getting a MUCH bigger bed_. Brushing my silver bangs away from my eyes I untangle myself from my bedding and stand up.

I walk into my bathroom and examine my pale skin in the mirror. Not one bruise on my toned stomach, arms, or legs or anywhere else. "Well at least nothing is broken." I mutter to myself as I turn on the water for a nice HOT shower. While waiting for the water to heat up I brush my teeth _no breakfast for me today I promised to meet him at ten, and I woke up late._ Stripping off my boxers I step into the shower and let the nice hot water run over my pale skin for who knows how long.

_I wonder if he'll wear the new outfit Kairi and I got him, _I think as I wash myself breathing in the strong scent of my white chocolate body wash and shampoo. Finishing my shower I dry off and wrap my towel around my waist and walk back to my room to pick out something to wear today.

Looking in my closet I can't help but sigh. I have way too many clothes for just one person mentally making a note to clean out my closet when I move I look through everything. Digging out my favorite pair of blue jeans, and a green shirt and my favorite yellow and white jacket I sigh again. After a few minutes I am dressed and walk back to the bathroom to search for something to tie my hair back. Finding a black rubber band I tie back my silver locks to reveal my aqua colored eyes. I can't help but smirk a bit. _I look good today._

I walk back into my room noticing it's 8:40. I tug on my shoes and run out the door. _Today I'll tell him how I feel, _I think to myself determined to beat Sora to the beach as I already know everyone else will be helping Sora's mom set up his house for the surprise party we all helped to plan.

I smile to myself momentarily as I set down the path towards the docks. That's when I see it. A blonde haired boy is holding hands with MY Sora.

_He's not yours yet, you don't even know if he feels the same way back. _A small voice in the back of my mind mocked me but I ignored it.

I glare at the blonde boy anyway. They're both heading towards Sora's house for some reason. _He's kinda cute too..._ I think for a moment but that doesn't stop my scowl. Trying to calm myself I slowly walk towards and row out to the island to wait for Sora.

After tying my rowboat to the dock I walk over to Paopu Island and lay on the horizontal trunk of the tree. Closing my eyes I listen to the ocean trying to calm down.

"Riku!" completely startled I immediately sit up knocking heads with the source of the loud voice. "Oww!" I find myself staring into cerulean eyes.

"Sora are you alright?" I ask looking at my best friend.

"I'm fine Riku, I thought you were passed out. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Sora chirped out placing his hands behind his head and giving me his trademark pout.

I look him up and down once taking in his new outfit on him. _Damn! He looks hotter in that than I first thought he would._

"Riku, I want you to kiss me."

"Hu?" I mumble lost in a slight daze until a hand in front of my face snaps me back to reality.

"Riku, are you coming with me?" Sora asks me in a rather annoyed voice at repeating himself. "And close your mouth, you might catch flies." he giggled spoiling his mock glare.

"Oh. Ya." I say tearing my gaze away from him. Standing up I grab his hand and start to lead him towards the docks where our rowboats are tied up.

"Riku, wait, what about the others?" Sora asks me focusing his sapphire orbs on me.

"Kairi and Naminae said that they would meet us for lunch. Selphi, Wakka and Tidus weren't there when I called them this morning, so I left messages on their machines telling them to meet up with us later for lunch too." I said according to my clever plan, I would distract Sora most of the day while everyone else helped his mother prepare for the surprise party.

"Oh, ok, well then lets go." Sora chirped happily.

After a couple hours passed looking from apartment to apartment I started growing slightly hungry. Neither of us had found something we could agree on so we kept looking, and my mood was slowly growing worse. I was tired of walking, and my stomach was starting to hurt.

"Lets go and get lunch now." Sora suggested while still smiling. I REALLY don't know how he does it, he stays happy almost all of the time.

_Gods where does he get all this damn energy? _I think to myself as I let him drag me to the restaurant that Selphie's parents own.

"Hi, what can I get ya today?" the smiling waitress asked us after we'd been seated and been looking at the menus for a bit.

"One hamburger extra onion, seasoned fries, onion rings, and a large banana shake." Sora said smiling and winking at the waitress who blushed at his adorableness.

"I'll have a hamburger, fries, and a vanilla malt please." I say monotonely as I hand her back the menus.

"Riku." Sora said hesitantly. When I nodded to him he continued. "I was thinking maybe we could buy a house instead of renting an apartment." he said flashing that cute smile.

"But Sora, how will WE ever afford a house?" I ask. Granted I am making good money programming computers, but not THAT good. "My job doesn't nearly pay me enough munny yet to pay for half of a house payment." I say looking into his sapphire orbs.

"I have way more than enough to buy a house right now." Sora chirped as a huge grin formed on his face. "I still have most of the munny I found when we stopped the Nobodies and Organization XIII from trying to destroy everything. Plus what I've been earning doing massage." he finished fixing that cute smile on me. I knew he had made great munny doing massage, but enough for a house...

"But Sora, a house is expensive." I said, but the brunette just rakes his hand through his chocolate spikes and smiling. _I swear he's too cute for his own good sometimes._

"Riku, I have over seven hundred thousand munny saved up, I can pay for the house right now. Then you can pay the water, electric, and phone bills for a while." he said flashing a huge grin and for the second time today I found myself completely caught off guard.

"Well you are my boyfriend, I wouldn't offer to let many other people off so easily." I thought I heard him say.

I look up at him blinking to make sure I heard him right. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said, 'Well you are my best friend, I wouldn't offer to let just anyone live with me for almost nothing.'" he said giving me a funny look.

"Heh." I said flashing my trademark smirk as the waitress brought us our drinks.

"Lets get that big house on the hill overlooking the ocean." he said taking a drink from his shake grinning at me.

"But Sora, what would we EVER do with fifteen bedrooms?" I ask looking at him my eyes going wider by the word.

"Well you could use a few of them for your computer business, I need another for my massage clients, we both need a HUGE bedroom, in your case a closet almost as big as the room itself, and we can use another for entertainment, and ummm..." he trailed off biting his lower lip looking at me, his blue eyes seemed to be somewhat afraid.

"Well?" I snapped slightly remembering the blonde boy from earlier.

"Riku there will be someone else who is going to live with us." Sora said in a rush looking at me his eyes going a bit wider with every word. "Remember those weird dreams I've been having about Roxas lately? The ones I thought were his memories?" he asked in an even quicker rush barely waiting for my nod before he went on. "Well, Roxas is somehow back, he appeared earlier toda..." was all he got out before I felt my temper explode.

"WHAT!" I yelled careless of the other customers who stared at us blankly, I just glared back at them before focusing my attention back on Sora.

"He appeared this morning while I was waiting for you earlier at the Paopu tree. I took him back to my house to wait with my mom until I could tell you about him. I know how you've been lately when someone new is around me." Sora squeaked out his eyes focused on me which were the size of teacups.

He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from mine. But I couldn't see my glare.

"I am this way when someone new is around you because I can't stand to see you hurt." I growl out.

"You sound like an overprotective brother. It's not like Roxas is going to date me or something." Sora squeaked trying to calm me down.

"Sora I don't want Roxas near you! If he hurts you I will NOT be responsible for my actions." I say a bit louder.

"Now why would Roxas hurt me?" Sora asked in a flat tone of voice, as he sipped on his shake and started giving me a half glare.

"I don't know, he just will. Stay away from him, he's your Nobody, he doesn't even exist." I raised my voice just a little more my green eyes seeming to give off sparks.

"Riku, he won't hurt me. And this time I do NOT want him to disappear." Sora said in a lower pitched growl.

"Fine! Go off with your new boyfriend, I saw you earlier holding his hand! Forget about me, or the obvious fact that I am fucking in love with yo.." I was cut off in mid shout as I felt it.

A sharp stinging sensation covered my entire left cheek. "**RIKU YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK!"** Sora shouted pulling the hand he just slapped me with away while continuing to glare at me.

Suddenly shock replaced all of the anger on his face. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?" he asked his eyes the size of saucers just staring into my own.

"I said I am in love with you Sora, but you're too dense to notice it!" I practically screamed at him my anger still not quenched, plus the slap didn't help my current mood much. That's when I heard several gasps from near by. To my complete horror Kairi, Naminae, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and the blonde boy I saw holding Sora's hand earlier were all walking up to join us for lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusty -I am so evil -smirks to himself- well, what did you think of Riku's moment of rage getting the better of him? Just push that little purple button in the corner and let me know :) anyways, I will hopefully have the next chapter soon. Sora, please kill the lights.

Sora -Turns off the lights and glomps to Roxas and Dusty as they walk out of the room - Umm what about Riku?

Dusty - Leave him, he's still in trouble for being rude to me. -leaves the room with Sora and Roxas glomped to either side of himself-


	4. Remembering Forgotten Wishes

Dusty -Walks in rubbing a hand through his hair - Hello again everyone, I'm glad to see you all like the story so far. Or at least have some interest in it...

Riku -They're not interested in it...

Dusty -Gives Riku an evil glare- You're just annoyed because you don't get Sora or Roxas yet, just be patient. Sora, please do the disclaimer.

Sora -Hmm? Ooo Dusty doesn't own Kingdomhearts, or anyother squaresoft stories or characters, nor does he own Savage Garden or their songs.

Dusty -On with the story-

Sora's POV

Remembering Forgotten Wishes

"RIKU YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I felt my right hand connect with Riku's cheek. Suddenly realization of what he had just said hit me. I felt my eyes go wide with shock, though I can't see my face I can only imagine the expression on my face. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?" I asked as my voice suddenly lowered in shock as I stared into his caribbean colored eyes.

"I said I'm in love with you Sora!" he screamed at me.

My heart practically leapt into my throat as I heard the words repeat themselves over in my mind. Jerked from my trance as I swiveled my head upon hearing several gasps from nearby. Then I saw it, Kairi, Naminae, Roxas, Selfi, Tidus, and Wakka walking in apparently to join us for lunch.

Kairi and Naminae seemed to recover from their shock the fastest saying something that I didn't quite catch as they sat to either side of me. Waka and Tidus said something intangible as they sat on each side of Riku and looked directly at me, though they still had a strange expression on their face. Roxas just stood there an utterly blank expression on his face though his cerulean eyes were wide open.

"I-I-I-I-I." I could only stutter out. My heart seemed to be trying to beat it's way out of my chest as a memory flooded back into my mind. I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me because I had started to cry.

-Flashback-

Looking up at the night sky from the top of Garden I couldn't stop the tears. The call earlier that I had answered was because my father, Cid Matron, had met with a fatal accident in the training grounds. My mom had cried herself to sleep hours ago in her room on the ground floor, but I couldn't stop the tears. Squall tried to comfort me, but I had torn free of his arms and ran here. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. That's when it happened. I looked up to see two shooting stars fall from the heavens. _If you make a wish on a shooting star from your heart it will come true._ I thought as a memory of something my mom had once said came to mind.

_I will wish for the impossible to exist so I never fall in love and have to loose them._ I thought as I looked on the stars making their descent from the heavens. "I wish to be happy and never cry again. And I only wish to fall in love with the right ones." I stuttered out barely coherently. An image flashed through my mind as I spoke the second wish. Sapphire eyes and spiky blonde hair, and sea green eyes and silver hair stared into mine for a moment. The faces were blurred though and I couldn't make them out, but I knew one day that they would both come into my life somehow. _I hope that they love each other as well as me._ I thought with a sigh as the tears faded replaced with a small smile.

-End Flashback-

I looked between Riku and Roxas not really able to say anything. _My wish just came true. SORA, say something, ANYTHING. _I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to try to speak, but no sound could come out.

_"For one wish to come true, another must be sacrificed." _a voice said in the back of my mind.

_"Wha? Oh NO!"_ I answered the voice as I felt it. The lump in the back of my throat, an ache in the back of my jaw. The pain in my heart, the knots forming in my stomach. Then it happened, my vision went completely blurry, and tears began to stream down my cheeks. I had started crying as the memory resurfaced. I had started crying, and now I couldn't stop.

Looking around at everyone seeing their concerned faces I did the only thing my mind thought to do. I slammed the munny for the lunch I ordered on the table, (our food had just arrived), and stood after climbing around Naminae, making my way quickly to the door. _Everyone is staring at us! _Was the last coherent thought I had.

Once I reached the door and was outside I took off running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, only that I couldn't stop. Finally I stopped realizing where I was. I was next to the entrance of the cave in the secret place. The tears still streaming down my face I knelt down and crawled into the cave.

Once I reached the back and huddled against the back wall I cried even harder. It was as if all of the sadness I had never felt over the years, saying goodbye to my friends at Garden, coming to a new school, being almost completely alone had come back with a vengeance. Another thought occured to me, I am in love with TWO people!

"Riku, I love you too, but I'm an utter jerk!" I sobbed out, "But I love Roxas as well!" I said between sobs. My sapphire orbs wouldn't stop spilling the tears which wouldn't seem to dry up. I didn't know how long I was there crying.

"Sora!" I thought I heard two voices yell at once. Looking around I didn't find the source of the voice, nor did I notice but as I heard them the tears began to slow slightly.

"SORA!" this time both voices were closer and clearer, it sounded like Riku and Roxas, they sounded worried.

"_You will hurt them because you love and want both of them."_ the voice taunted in my head again causing the tears to come down harder.

As I thought that the crying was at it's worst that's when I felt it. Two hands rested on either of my shoulders. Turning my head from left to right I saw it. Green eyes to my left below silver hair, and blue eyes to my right beneath spiky blonde hair. Both faces obscured so that I couldn't make them out clearly because of the tears.

Riku lifted a hand to my cheek brushing the tears away from my face, his touch seemed to electrify my skin for a moment, his skin was so soft. Roxas ran a hand softly though my hair.

"Sora." Riku said.

"Please don't cry, we never want to see you hurting or sad because of either of us." Roxas finished for him.

"We both love you Sora, but we understand if you don't love or want either of us in return." Riku said looking at me his eyes welling up with tears of his own which he seemed determined not to shed.

I reached my arms up around both of them drawing them into a tight hug for a moment.

"I-I-I don't k-k-k-know wgar to s-s-s-say or do." I said.

"You have all the time in the world." they both said before hugging me back momentarily and then letting go. I instantly missed the contact.

I noticed that Riku had a slap mark on his other cheek. I looked at Roxas for a moment and noticed that he had a slap mark on both of his cheeks as well.

_I'll never leave either of you again, ever._ I thought to myself. (1) "Ummm." I mumbled out, I didn't notice, but all my tears had finally stopped. "Why are there slap marks on your faces?" I asked them both turning my eyes from one to the other. I noticed that they blushed slightly.

Roxas cleared his throat, and Riku nodded.

"Well?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

1) the first time Sora left Riku on the other side of the door, and Sora left Roxas as he woke up with out really knowing he was leaving him.

Dusty - Sorry for another sorta cliffhanger, but I just coulnd't get my train of thought to focus. Also sorry for the short chapter, but there wasn't much to tell. And yes, I will get to the birthday party sooner or later. Probably the next chapter.

Riku - It was Derailed... not unfocused.

Dusty - Shoots Riku an evil look - nevermind him, he's just mad because he got slapped twice.

Roxas - glomps Dusty - Loved it? Found parts confusing, just click the little purple button in the lower corner and review, let us know how you feel. (no flames please)

Sora - turns out the light glomps Dusty and Roxas - goodnight everyone.


	5. Lost and Found

Dusty - walks into the roomwithSora and Roxas- Hello again everyone, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I've been kinda busy with life.

Riku - No, he had writer's block.

Dusty - Glares at Riku - Well that too, but if I hear one more outburst from you I'll write you with Kairi by the end of the story.

Riku - shrinks back from the glare - Ok, sorry.

Dusty - Sora, please do the disclaimer.

Sora - Dusty does not Own Kingdom hearts, myself, or any other characters that Squaresoft has developed over the years.

Dusty - And on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' Pov

Lost and Found

"Sora I am in love with you!" I heard someone practically scream out as I walked into the restaurant with everyone else that had shown up to help with the preparations for Sora's surprise party. I heard several gasps around me, as well as the one from my own throat. Kairi and Namine looked at each other before sitting down on either side of the seemingly shocked brunette.

_Gods, not just cute, Sora is GORGEOUS. _I thought as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. _I like Namine. _I thought.

_"But you love Sora."_ a voice in the back of my mind said mockingly.

_I guess I do._ I thought back to the voice, which laughed at me a little bit.

"Riku, it's about time you admitted it." Namine said looking towards Kairi who giggled in response.

"Ya mon, we been waitin' for a while ya." Wakka said sitting down next to Riku and smacking him on the back.

Staring at Sora's eyes I couldn't help but feel strange. But the moment of shock was fleeting. That's when I saw it; those beautiful cerulean orbs were filling with tears, which fell down his cheeks. My little cherub was crying.

Looking around at each of us he slammed munny down on the counter and climbed past Kairi and took off running.

Then that was when I saw it; the bright red slap mark on the silver haired teen's cheek. "What did you do to make him mad!" I practically growled out glaring at him.

He looked at me before shoving Tidus out of the way to stand up. He met my glare calmly almost no expression crossing his face.

"I made him mad because I don't need you around you fucking asshole!" his blank expression turned into a glare as his sea green eyes met mine causing me to take a small step back. "All you will do is bring him pain and suffering like you already did with the dreams." he practically spat out at me sparks.

Then I felt it. A hard backhanded slap to my face that made spots swim in my eyes. "You will NOT HURT SORA!" Riku growled out punctuating it with a slap to my other cheek.

Feeling rage that had built up in me from the first hit I glared back at him. "Why on earth would I hurt the one who I am…was a part of!" I said balling my hand into a fist and hitting Riku as hard as I could in the stomach. All he did was grunt. Still extremely angry I slapped his other cheek with my other hand.

"Riku! Roxas! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!" I heard Kairi yell at us. Both of our heads turned at once and we both took a step back from the pink clad girl's glare.

"What?" we said both at the same time.

"Can't you see that Sora ran off?" Namine said glaring between Riku and myself.

"Go and find him." Tidus and Wakka said in almost perfect unison. Startled they looked at each other and began to blush shifting their eyes away from each other.

"Us? Why us?" Riku said glaring at me again, I swear if he does that again I won't just hit him in the stomach.

"Because you two are the ones who drove him off." Tidus said glaring at me causing me to take a step back from him.

"But, but, but..." was all Riku could get out.

I put a hand over his mouth ignoring the resulting glare. "We need to talk a bit anyways Riku." I said looking at his sea green eyes which widened in shock. "Let's just go, and we can talk while we look for him." I finished and waited for his nod before removing my hand from his mouth.

All he did for a moment was stare into my eyes as if in a momentary trance. "Riku!" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his daze as I motioned to the door. "Oh, Ok." he looked at everyone else. "Umm you can all have our food when it gets here." Riku said turning to me his hand outstretched. "C'mon Roxas, we have some talking to do."

I took his hand uncertainly as he helped me up. _When on earth did I fall?_ I thought to myself. When he let go I kind of missed the touch, it was like loosing a small part of myself.

Walking outside of the restaurant with Riku an awkward silence fell between us. We glanced at each other from time to time, and blushed a bit before looking away. We started off towards Sora's house first, still glancing uneasily at each other.

"Riku." "Roxas." we said at the same moment. "I'm sorry." we both finished staring at each other and blushing before the uneasy silence set in again.

"So." Riku deadpanned out, "you wanted to talk?" he glanced at me again a slow blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Yeah," I said meeting his aqua colored eyes for a moment. "Ummm..." I stammered. "I would never do anything to hurt Sora." _Or you._ I mentally added as I looked him directly in the eyes.

"No? Then why are you, his nobody, here?" he asked with a slight glare at me.

"I just wanted to see him again." I said, as he just looked at me his sea green eyes as wide as they would go. "I don't know why, or at least I didn't." I blinked at him.

"So, why did you want to see him again?" he asked staring me inches from my face.

I looked at him for a moment then noticed where we were. "Umm... we're at his house now." I said as I reached up and knocked on the front door.

He just stared at me for a moment while we waited for his mother to answer the door.

"Hello boys." Sora's mom said to us. "Where is Sora?" she asked looking between us eyebrows raised when she took in the slap marks on our faces but said nothing about them. All we could do was blink at her in response. Well at least that was all I could do.

"He's not here?" Riku asked looking her in the eyes questioningly.

"We got into an argument with each other, and Sora took off running." I quickly added pointing at myself and then Riku.

"He wouldn't want to be found if he's upset. He hasn't cried since he was six, his eyes may have teared up a bit, but never cried." she said looking at both of us again.

"Oh, ok, thank you ma'am." Riku said, "We'll look on Paopu Island then." he finished and grabbed my hand to lead me away. I felt something inside of me leap at the contact.

I let out a small gasp hoping he didn't notice. _Gods I can't stop looking at him..._ I thought and sighed inwardly.

He just looked at me and blushed for a moment before turning his head quickly away.

"Riku," I said summoning up all the courage I could and taking my hand back. His sea green eyes met mine, and I swear for that instant inside myself I felt something flutter. "I'm sorry, I think I love Sora too." I squeaked out and flinched back from his sudden glare which seemed to soften almost instantly.

"You what?" Riku asked looking at me for a second then staring forward his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I-I-I can't explain it." I said feeling that strange jumpy feeling in my chest again. "But I kept wanting to see him again from somewhere besides the mirror. His blue eyes, bright smile, tanned skin. Him." I blinked as two sea green eyes were inches from my own.

"If you ever hurt him, I will NOT be responsible for my actions towards you." Riku said quite flatly. "I love him too, and we don't know how he feels." Pulling his face from mine he stopped walking.

That's when I noticed we were at the island, I guess we had been running when we left Sora's house.

"Sora!" Riku called out.

"What happens if he either doesn't love us back, or loves both of us?" I asked looking around the island.

"I guess if he doesn't love either of us in return we just remain his friends. Umm if he chooses one or the other, well I guess the other loses out. And if he loves us both, well I guess we share." Riku said looking left and right as we walked. I noticed yet again there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

I didn't know what to say or do, so instead I started looking around harder. "I guess." I said quietly looking towards where I thought I could hear loud crying.

"Sora." We both called out at the same time.

"I think I hear him over there." I said pointing to a huge tree. Blinking I strained my ears again as we walked closer to it. I could definitely hear crying now.

"I think I hear it too."

"Sora!" we both called out together as we got closer to where the crying seemed to come from.

"He's in the secret place." Riku said pointing to a small hole in the rocks behind the tree near where the waterfall was.

I knelt down and started to crawl in the hole. It was kind of dark once we got a ways away from the entrance and I couldn't see very well. As I got farther in I could hear the crying even louder. I stopped for a moment to let my eyes adjust when I felt a hand touch my butt. It was quickly pulled away as I turned my head behind me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I stared at Riku behind me.

"Sorry." Riku said blinking in the dimness. "Since we came back my eyes haven't been that good in the darker places, and I didn't see you." he finished obviously looking away from me again.

"Ummm..." was all I got out as we crawled farther in.

There in the middle of the largest part of the cave was Sora, hugging in on himself and rocking back and forth and crying. When we were clear of the small tunnel we both stood up and ran over to him.

He seemed to be crying extremely hard and didn't really notice us yet.

"Sora." we both whispered placing our hands on his shoulders. He looked up at both of our faces; I had a feeling directly into our eyes.

Riku gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks, and I ran a hand through his hair to try to comfort him. His hair felt like silk beneath my fingertips.

"Sora." Riku practically whimpered.

"Please don't cry, we never want to see you sad or hurt because of either of us." I said softly looking towards Riku who just nodded quietly.

Riku's eyes were starting to glisten with tears as he spoke. "We both love you Sora, but we understand if you don't love or want either of us in return." he finished staring right into Sora's eyes starting to shake a bit.

Sora pulled both of us into a tight hug.

_Damn he's a LOT stronger than he looks._ I thought as I felt the breath almost crushed out of me when I hugged him back.

"I-I-I don't k-k-know what to s-s-say or do." he said hiccupping some of the words out.

"You have all the time in the world." Riku and I said at the exact same moment. We gave each other a strange look as we hugged Sora tighter before letting go.

He stopped crying and looked between both of us giving us an odd look.

"Umm...Why are there slap marks?" he asked us. Riku and I just looked at each other. I couldn't see my own face, but if I looked similar to Riku at the moment I could shame a thousand sunsets.

"Well?" he asked more of a hiccup than word.

"It's not important." Riku said looking into Sora's eyes.

"Let's go back, everyone's probably worried about us." I said and Sora just nodded.

We all crawled out of the secret place and started to walk back when I noticed it. Sora's white pants were covered in gray streaks from the cave.

"Umm Sora," I said and he turned his head to look at me. "Your pants are filthy." I said pointing to the stains.

He looked down and sighed. "I'm gonna go home and clean up then, please tell everyone I'll meet all of you later today." he chirped out looking between myself and Riku.

_OH FUCK!_ I mentally slapped myself as I looked at Riku. If he goes home now he'll see the preparations for the party.

As if reading my mind Riku spoke up. "My house is closer. You can take a shower and I'll wash your clothes for you." Riku said looking at me and then down at his own clothes. "And us too I guess." he added with a sigh. I looked down and saw what he meant. We were all slightly muddy from the cave.

So about an hour later, we were all in Riku's living room towels wrapped around our waists and waiting for our clothes to finish drying, watching cartoons and trying not to look at each other to keep from blushing or staring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusty - Well I hope you all like it, sorry about the semi cliffhanger/ open endedness of this chapter.

Roxas - Gods this is awkward... I'm going to be stuck in nothing but a towel with Riku and Sora until you can write again...

Sora - Awww c'mon Roxas, it's not that bad. -glomps Roxas- Umm oh ya, loved it, or liked it, or such, please click the little purple button in the corner and let Dusty know.

Dusty - drags Roxas and Sora out of the room and turns off the light -


	6. UmmSurprise?

Dusty -Walks into the room- Hello again everyone, sorry for the long wait for the update.

Roxas -glares at Dusty- Do you understand how AWKWARD the last THREE weeks have been for us!

Riku -peers at Roxas and glares at Dusty- WE HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL WHILE YOU TRY TO WRITE THIS.

Dusty -flashes a malevolent smirk to Riku and Roxas- Do you REALLY want to go there with me? -archs an eyebrow-

Riku and Roxas -glup- Ummm sorry.

Dusty -grins at Sora- Do the disclaimer please.

Sora -smiles to the audience- Dusty does not own Kingdom Hears or any of the characters here in the story, only the ideas that flashed from his twisted sugar-high brain.

Dusty - Thank you Sora. Oh, and thank you to my wonderful beta reader who wishes that their identity is kept secret. Also, there is an extreme fluffyness warning. And now with out further delay, on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm... Surprise?"

Sora's Pov.

I couldn't help but smile as Roxas started to laugh at something Riku said. It was amazing how beautiful his laugh sounded. I'm just glad that they're getting along with each other. But that brings me to my biggest problem. I love them both, and don't know how to tell them.

"Umm." I start to say and they both turn to me for a moment. I look between them both blushing for a moment. "Never mind." I say swallowing the words I was about to speak.

Riku shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention back to the television. Roxas on the other hand leans over to me and whispers into my ear.

"You think Riku would be mad if we took his towel?" he asked quietly into my ear. I just turn and look at him my eyes wide with shock before just nodding to him.

_Just have fun, you don't have to tell either of them yet._ I say in the back of my mind as we both walk up to Riku apparently grinning like idiots. Then a mischievous thought comes to my mind as Roxas and I get closer to Riku.

"What's up Sora?" Riku asks obviously oblivious to our plan.

"Well, we were thinking," I said flashing a small grin to Roxas. "That we could..." I didn't finish as Roxas stole Riku's towel. Riku yelped in surprise as we both took off running.

He just stood there for a moment completely stunned. "ROXAS!" Riku shouted as he started to run after the giggling blonde. I just stared at his butt for a moment and began to giggle hysterically. His skin was so WHITE! "Give me back my towel!" he yelled as the blonde ran right past me. At the last moment as Riku was about to catch him he turned on his heels and ran towards me at full speed.

As the giggling turned into outright laughter I noticed Roxas had stopped running and was standing next to me, laughing as hard as he could. He handed me Riku's towel grinning like an idiot.

"Sora." he said his cerulean eyes meeting mine. "RUN!"

"Oh!" I said grinning like an idiot. Just as I was about to run off I snatched Roxas' towel too. "Ok!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran off as fast as I could.

It's a good thing I didn't look back or I would have seen them both stop in their tracks and stare at each other turning crimson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' Pov.

Oh. Gods! Sora just stole my towel! That was the first thought that just crossed my mind. Then I noticed that Riku had stopped chasing me and was just staring at me. He had the same expression as a deer caught in the headlights. His sea green eyes were open as wide as they would go and his face was turning as red as I knew mine must be.

Trying to look only at his face I couldn't help but notice his body. It was perfect. Smooth pale skin, washboard abs, and perfectly toned arms and legs. Quickly I raised my eyes to his face before I saw or stared at too much. I also noticed that his eyes met mine at the same moment as if they were whipping up and his blush deepened. He looked about to say something, but Sora ran by again laughing hard as he passed us waving our towels behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's Pov

"I think the dryer's stopped." I call over my shoulder as I start running towards the laundry room. I stopped running for a moment and just stared at them. _They're both blushing, awww; maybe they like each other too…wait a minute... where's Riku?_ turning my head for a second I think I have the answer to that thought. I run a hand through my spiky hair and look around a bit more. Suddenly my towel is ripped from my waist.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cry out in surprise as a giggling Riku holds my towel out of my reach. (You think it'd occur to me that I have two towels in my hands, but it doesn't).

A laughing Roxas joins the giggling Riku at my other side. All of our eyes meet for a moment, sea green, and two sets of cerulean, and I can feel the heat rising in my face. They're both leaning closer to me, and I can literally feel my heart pounding in my throat at this point. As they lean closer to me, I can feel their warm breath on my face.

Just as our lips are about to meet the dryer really does go off.

"Gah! Our clothes!" I cry out and step away from them running towards the dryer. I turn my head towards a sudden noise and see them spring apart from each other blushing furiously. (1)

"What are you two doing?" I ask tilting my head to one side. "We have to hurry and get ready, I told my mom I'd be back from apartment hunting before sunset."

"Oh, ok." Roxas said as they both just fell into step beside me and we ran into the laundry room.

After about fifteen minutes we were all dressed again and almost back to my house.

_Well it's now or never..._ "Riku, Roxas." I say hesitantly. I stop dead in my tracks for a moment when I feel both of their eyes on me. "I…I-I-I-I-I" I stutter out.

"Well?" Roxas asks as he moves a bit in front of me pulling me along for a second to get me started walking again.

"What is it?" Riku asks walking beside him and facing me.

I feel my eyes starting to mist up again with what I am about to say. "I love you both, and understand i-i-i-i-if you b-b-b-both are u-u-up-upset about i-i-i-i-it." I hiccup out looking between both of them expecting outright anger on their faces, or worse, because I am such a jerk. To my surprise though all I see are two small smiles starting to cross their faces.

For a second I feel only confused as they just start giggling.

"Sora." Roxas says putting a soft hand on my shoulder.

"We already told you that we both love you." Riku said gazing into my eyes.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked from sea green to cerulean blushing yet again. I rake a hand through my chocolate spikes for a moment and look again between their eyes not totally sure I heard them right.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I ask.

Calmly Riku brushes a strand of silver hair from his eyes and leans a bit closer to me smiling a bit wider. Roxas just tilts his head slightly taking his hand from my shoulder and brushes my cheek for a second. I swear that touch was completely electrifying.

"How about if we all be with each other for ever." Riku and Roxas both say calmly looking into my eyes.

"None of us will ever let someone come between the other two." Roxas said with a smile as they both leaned even closer to me.

We finally stopped walking, but neither of us gazed backwards or we would have realized that we were at my front door. I blinked at them again as they leaned a bit closer to my face. I finally lost all control and pulled their heads closer to mine.

Their lips brushed mine and for that brief second chills ran down my entire body causing me to shiver a bit. Riku's tongue brushed against mine and Roxas' lips and we both opened our mouths to give each other entrance. As we closed our eyes and deepened the kiss a bit we didn't hear the front door open.

"Happy Birth…" everyone stopped in mid shout for a moment, "…day Sora." they all finished weakly staring at the three of us as we separated from the kiss.

"Umm... Surprise?" I say blushing furiously staring from my mother to all of my friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) You know they kissed.

Dusty -takes a small bow- Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sora -glares at Dusty- Gods that was EMBARASSING. Did you have to make us kiss in front of my MOM!

Dusty -grins at Sora- You know you liked it.

Sora -blushes and smiles- Well that's beside the point. It was in front of my MOTHER!

Dusty - So? You want me to make it so you don't ever get to kiss them again?

Riku and Roxas -covers Sora's mouth with a hand muffling things he says- He says he's sorry, and he won't whine again to you. -removes their hands from his mouth-

Sora -Well, liked it? Want more? Please click the little purple box in the corner and review, cause Dusty would like to know what you think.

Dusty -glomps Sora, Riku and Roxas turns off the light and leads them out of the room- Thank you Sora.


	7. A Perfect End to a Perfect Day

Dusty: Thank you for bearing with me everyone. I am so incredibly sorry about the extremely long delay in chapters. I know this one isn't beta read yet but I thought I would give this to everyone for their patience. I know the chapter is extremely short. But to make up for that I kinda made it extra fluffy!

Riku - It's fluffy, and you may get a cavity from reading all the sweetness... speaking of that, I think I have a cavity from being liplocked with Sora for months... -glares at Dusty-

Dusty -shoots Riku a really evil look- You know you didn't mind it, and I am sure you were doing other "things" when they weren't looking, but if you want, I can always write you out of the story through some tragic car accident or something with a banana peel.

Riku -shivers- You wouldn't do that... without me who would Sora and Roxas cling to?

Sora and Roxas Awww Riku silly, we'd cling to each other.

Riku -gulps- but what about me.

Dusty -bats his eyelashes- Riku, you know the story wouldn't be as interesting without you, now please do the disclaimer.

Riku Dusty'sChocobo does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Squaresoft characters, and I shudder to think what he would do to us if he did. And now on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

A Perfect End to a Perfect Day

Sora's Pov:

"Umm... Surprise?" I say blushing furiously staring from my mother to all of my friends. At the moment my cheeks feel like they're on fire and the three of us spring apart instantly though I seemed to be longing for their touch again even after the instant it was gone. Quickly putting a smile on my face I tried to calm down my blush as my mother walked up to the three of us.

"Happy birthday son." mom said smiling at us her voice tinged slightly with laughter held back. She wasn't even surprised at what her one and only son had just been doing. "Come in boys, the party can't start without you." She smiled again at me this smile saying '_we'll talk about this later_.'

"Happy birthday Sora!" Tidus said with a small smirk directed towards Roxas and Riku.

"Happy birthday and congratulations mon!" Wakka said clapping me hard on the back before standing next to Tidus again.

"Happy birthday Sora." Kairi and Naminae both said in perfect unison as they giggled at me.

Slephie just walked casually passed us and herded the three of us inside and closed the door behind her before saying anything. "Happy birthday Sora!" she said in that extremely hyper manner she always had. As soon as the door was closed she lead us into the living room with everyone else.

I blinked, and then blinked again. The entire room was decorated with streamers and balloons of every color, along with a big "Happy Birthday Sora" banner hanging on the back wall. After noticing all of that my attention was immediately drawn to a table with a large PaoPou shaped cake on it covered in orange frosting. Sitting next to the cake were several packages brightly wrapped. I looked around the room and back to Riku and Roxas who had followed me into the room and were now grinning as widely as I knew I must have been as well.

We all played silly party games that seemed to make us wind up laughing until our sides hurt. We danced to music looking silly I swear Naminae has enough pictures of this to last a lifetime.

The gifts were about the only part that I completely remember because it didn't seem to rush by so quickly. Selphie had given me a picture of Riku, Kairi and myself sitting on the trunk of the PaoPou tree. Tidus and Wakka had both gotten me a friendship ring just like theirs. My mother gave me a new key chain in the shape of a PaoPou. Then we had the cake., but not before I was sang "Happy Birthday" to and then made cut the first piece.

After the cake was cut and eaten we all walked to the docks to watch the end of summer fireworks show that the town's council put on every year to celebrate the coming of fall. The evening was turning out to be completely perfect. We were all sitting on the docks hanging out and laughing waiting for the sun to finally set.

I was sitting comfortably between Riku and Roxas with my arms over each of their shoulders. Kairi and Namine were sitting next to each other on the side of Riku. Selphie was sitting next to my mother. And Tidus and Wakka were sitting behind both of us. We all stared up at the setting sun watching the sky become washed with color.

Letting out a contented sigh I laid my head on Roxas' shoulder and watch as the final rays of sunlight faded and the stars began to come out. I was vaguely aware of anyone else besides Roxas and Riku as the first star of the evening came out and a gentle breeze settled across the destiny islands.

When the sky was finally dark save for the light of the stars the first firework burst into the sky as a brilliant flash of blue and then silver before dieing out. I watched it in complete contentment and awe as Riku and Roxas' hands found mine. I smiled looking up at the sky as it was lit with flashes of almost every color imaginable for the next two hours. As I turned my head watching one of them launch skyward Roxas and Riku both kissed me on the cheeks causing me to blush furiously yet again. Since I was blushing, and the flash of the firework had my attention I didn't see the camera flash go off, or hear Naminae giggle.

I smiled at them for a moment giggling before going back to watching the rest of the firework show. After another twenty minutes went by the last firework of the evening went off lighting the sky in a brilliant shower of green and blue sparks before fading to naught. As we were about to stand up and leave the docks to walk home I turned my head skyward and let out a small gasp of awe. Everyone turned to see what I was staring at and made the same gasp. The entire night sky was filled with shooting stars, it was almost as if nature were trying to put on it's own fireworks display to celebrate the coming of fall as well.

We all sat and stared for a while longer as the meteor shower continued into the night. By the time the last one had fallen from the sky it was extremely late and we were all tired. Covering a yawn with one of my fists I stood up with Riku and Roxas and we waited for everyone else to stand up as well, and began the walk back to our homes everyone waving goodbye and saying goodnight as we passed their respective streets. By the time we reached my house my mother was moving slightly slowly. Riku's house was just at the other end of the block so Roxas and I decided to walk him home before going to bed.

The walk back to Riku's house had settled into a comfortable silence between the three of us. Riku on my left, and Roxas our arms on each other's shoulders. Every once in a while Riku and Roxas would smile at each other over my head, and I simply thought to myself '_All and all today turned out perfect._'

When we got to Riku's door the three of us kissed goodnight for a bit before Roxas and I turned to go back to my house. The walk back seemed slightly lonely for the both of us without Riku, but we still had each other's company. It only took us a short while to get back to my house.

"Mom, we're home" I called out as we removed our shoes and closed the front door. As I looked around quietly I saw that we may have taken a while longer than I thought walking Riku home, or maybe it was the kiss goodnight. It was the entire house appeared to be completely cleaned up from the birthday party, and my mom was asleep on the living room couch. Putting a finger over my lips to motion for Roxas to be quiet I laid a blanket gently over mom and lead Roxas up the stairs towards my bedroom.

After taking turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed; Roxas in pajamas I loaned to him, and I was in my own we both went to my room to go to sleep.

"You can take the bed tonight and I'll take the floor." I said when Roxas looked around questioningly.

"Why don't we just share the bed? It's big enough to fit both of us." Roxas said with an adorable smile gracing his lips.

"I don't see why not, it is big enough for both of us." I said closing the door and then climbing into bed next to Roxas taking the side closest to the window. Suppressing another yawn I turned on my side so I faced the window and stared out at the moon that was finally starting to rise. It was just the last tiny sliver before becoming a new moon again. "Today turned out to be perfect." I said as sleep started to claim me.

"I would agree with that." Roxas said snuggling into my back. "Goodnight Sora." he said sleepily as he laid a hand across my stomach.

"Goodnight Roxas." I said as I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusty -walks back into the room taking a small bow- well I hope you all liked this chapter, and I will try to have the next one up as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed the fluffieness of this chapter.

Sora -rubs his eyes sleepily- I know I sure did.

Roxas -grins- And the best part is tonight I get my squishy Sora snuggle pillow.

Riku -tries to pout to Dusty- AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! You let them pass out next to each other and I have to sleep alone.

Dusty -blinks at Riku- Sorry, that look only works when Sora and Roxas use it on me for some reason.

Sora Calm down Riku, it's not like he left you out of the ending on purpose, we just live in seperate houses.

Riku -sighs- Fine... but I expect a big part in the next chapter whenever you get around to being able to write it...

Dusty -grins at Riku- Don't worry, you'll get some good one liners or something in it. I think. Ummm anyway folks don't mind us... Anyway, review please, I would love to hear from anyone who is still enjoying this story as I am having fun writing it. And I hope the next chapter is easier to write than this one as this one was extremely hard for me to write for some reason :p

Roxas and Sora -turns out light and drags Riku and Dusty from the room- Goodnight everyone.


End file.
